


Michael Guerin Week 2019

by el_gilliath



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bioware Challenge, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2019, Michael is an unreliable narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath
Summary: My collected stories for Michael Guerin Week 2019.





	1. Day 1: Life of the party

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as I go along. And fair warning, these will all be short and probably angsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants to be the life of the party. Wants to tell everyone to fuck off, wants them to see that Michael Guerin is not afraid of anything. He’s not sure if it works.

He wants to be the life of the party. Wants to tell everyone to fuck off, wants them to see that Michael Guerin is not afraid of anything. He’s not sure if it works. 

He still gets a kick out of Max’s annoyance when he ends up in the tank, of Isobel's huffs when he does things his own way instead of the exact way she asked him too, the fury on Deluca’s face as he starts yet another bar fight. 

Arturo Ortecho is the only one who always greets him like he’s happy to see him. It makes him feel even more guilty. He still appreciates it, and always makes himself available to help the man if he needs it. 

He takes care of tourists. Hustles some of them in pool, fights others, fucks the last. That’s when he’s truly the center of attention, where he actually is the life of the party. It helps him forget all the shit in his life. 

It’s all he ever wants.


	2. Day 2: Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guerin, don’t you fucking get it? I **have** to go, it’s my job!”

“Guerin, don’t you fucking get it? I **have** to go, it’s my job!”

The words still ring in his ears, the anger in Alex’s voice as he yet again accused him of leaving him behind, of walking away. He understands why Alex is so angry with him, so hurt. But he misses him, doesn’t want him to leave. Wants him to stay so they maybe can give a proper go at being _them_ instead of always being alone, always hurting each other. In his rational mind he knows why Alex leaves. But it hurts, every single time. It feels like a distance he can’t close. It feels like rejection.


	3. Day 3: Dates just limit your options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Michael, when are you going to let me set you up on a date? There’s this really cute girl in my office I think you would really like.”

“Michael, when are you going to let me set you up on a date? There’s this really cute girl in my office I think you would really like.”

He snorts. “Why would I do that?.”

Isobel sighs, tired and just a bit done with him, the way she always is. “Maybe if you got a girlfriend you would be happier.”

“I doubt it.” He doesn’t tell her about the cosmic love he already has. He doesn’t tell her about the constant, and very interesting, flirting with Maria. He doesn’t tell her that he would be happier if he could’ve gone to college. If he could’ve gone to _learn_. If he could’ve left Roswell. 

“Please, Michael, for me?”

“Nah,” he answers, his lips lifting in a parody of a smile at Isobel’s scoff. “Dates just limit your options.”


	4. Day 4: The Tropier the Better (fanfic trope of your choice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m the son of King Rath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I have one day from the wrong POV, so here’s Alex. And this is a snippet of the Dragon Age AU from the Bioware Challenge

“I’m the son of King Rath.”

“What?”

“My mother was a servant girl, Mara. The King fell in love with her, but as he was already married to the Queen, it was too late for them. We moved out of the palace after I was born, to a small house in Denerim. Not far from the castle. The King would visit us, he’s the one who sent me to Redcliffe when she died. I never saw him after that,” Michael says, saddened by it. “I gave you the rose because it’s as beautiful as my mother was. As beautiful as you are.”

Alex doesn’t reply. He doesn’t know if he can. Michael being a templar is one thing. Him being high born? The son of a king? Perhaps the answer to all their questions, now that King Noah is dead. 

Michael just went from a lowly templar that Alex should not be entertaining emotions for as a Noble, to someone he could definitely be interested in, should his royal lineage become known. It’s too much, it’s not enough. 

It’s the answer he has been waiting for. 

It’s also another reason for his dad to want to kill Michael.


	5. Day 5: Always support the bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hates it, he decides. Always being regarded as the lowest of the low, the one people can’t help but look down on. The bottom dweller, the shit beneath people’s boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware that this one is slightly weird, but it’s what my brain wrote so there you go

He hates it, he decides. Always being regarded as the lowest of the low, the one people can’t help but look down on. The bottom dweller, the shit beneath people’s boots. 

When he was a kid he didn’t understand why people looked at him with disdain, didn’t understand why he of all people was treated like dirt. 

He understands it now. He kills the people he loves, pushes away the rest. His mother, dead in a prison explosion of his doing. Alex, forgotten in front of his trailer and leaving him behind again. Maria, tired of his secrets and him lying to her. Isobel, once again wrapped up in her resurrected twin and forgetting he exists. 

He doesn’t want to be a bad person, tries his very best not to be. But he can’t do it. He keeps screwing up, keeps reminding people where he belongs. It’s not up in the sun with them. It’s nowhere close. 

After all, people don’t support the bottom. They would rather leave it behind. 

He deserves it.


	6. Day 6: Pre-canon and/or “the lost decade”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time the Air Force hoodie ends up in his bed he doesn’t understand why. He doesn’t know anyone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @allthehearteyes prompted me with soulmate AU prompt: 15. Whenever you loose something, your soulmate finds it.
> 
> I decided to use this for my lost decade fic. I’m sorry in advance, considering my Guerin week is all angsty...

The first time the Air Force hoodie ends up in his bed he doesn’t understand why. He doesn’t know anyone…

He does, he realizes in a clear moment between shots of acetone, of course he does. But Alex is long gone, nowhere close to Roswell, there’s no reason for his hoodie to end up in his bed. He doesn’t like the reminder. 

He still keeps the hoodie, taking it out when he’s cold and he’s drunk enough to allow himself to miss Alex. Wears it after the first time he sleeps with another guy. It didn’t feel right, it just made him want Alex. He hates it. 

It continues on, an Air Force hoodie or a t-shirt appearing in his bed every now and then. He still doesn’t know why, but they all smell like Alex. 

He tries to convince himself he doesn’t miss him. He still allows himself to wear the clothes when he’s drunk, when he can pretend like he wears the hoodies for warmth. 

He knows he still misses him. Even if he won’t admit it. 

About five years after Alex first left, Max catches him wearing a hoodie. His brother smiles sadly at him, but doesn’t say anything. 

He asks Maria about it at the Pony later. She scoffs at him, thinking he’s being an idiot as always. Her gaze softens when she understands he isn’t. 

“Whenever you lose something, your soulmate finds it, Guerin. That’s why people find random objects in their bed sometimes.” She hesitates. “Are you… finding things?”

He denies it, telling her he was only curious. Puts on a flirty grin and asks her why she’s so interested if he does. He’s surprised when she flushes, telling him she secretly loves soulmate lore. 

She tells him everything she knows about it after that. He still denies having one. 

She knows he’s lying when they wake up together one morning after Alex, after Caulfield, after everything, to find another Air Force hoodie in his bed. She screams, she cries, she curses him to hell and back for never telling her, for making her come between two soulmates. Something she admitted was her greatest fear once upon a time in a bar. 

She cries even more when Alex drives up and asks if Michael has seen his hoodie, it’s his favorite one. She yells at both of them for being stupid idiots, yells at them for letting her be selfish where she should never have been selfish. She leaves them alone, drives away and bars Michael from the Pony until she’s ready to forgive him. 

It doesn’t solve anything. 

Now Michael just wakes up alone again. With hoodies in his bed. Denying how much he misses Alex.


	7. Day 7: Drunk and disorderly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guerin, you can’t keep doing this.”
> 
> Michael looks at Alex. There’s two of him. Maybe three. He’s a bit unsure, it seems like his vision is swimming a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all tired of my angst yet? No? Good, cause here is the last one. And this one has a miniscule of a hopeful (maybe sort of) ending. So there’s that. Thank you for reading my stories this week, it’s been a blast!

“Guerin, you can’t keep doing this.”

Michael looks at Alex. There’s two of him. Maybe three. He’s a bit unsure, it seems like his vision is swimming a bit. 

“You’re hurting Maria.”

Michael snorts. “You don’t give a fuck about Maria.”

“Not true, but fine. You’re hurting me, then.”

Michael grins, the evil grin of someone sloppily drunk that knows he’s about to hurt someone else and liking it. “Maybe it’s my turn. Ever considered that, Alex?”

Alex looks at him, doesn’t give anyway anything. It pisses him off. He wants Alex to rage, he wants him to cry. He wants him to _care_. 

“Why would I be here, if I didn’t care?” Apparently he’s speaking his thoughts out loud again. 

“I dunno, ‘Lex. Maybe you just wanted to see the freak in prison, like your dad. The Manes legacy.”

“You’re not a freak. And you’re not in prison, you’re in a holding cell for being drunk and disorderly.” Alex sighs. “But yeah, that is my legacy. And right now? This is yours.”

“Calling me a criminal again, ‘Lex?”

“If the shoe fits, Guerin. Besides, you’re hurting my best friend. Your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Michael says quietly. He waits for the hurt to blossom as it always does. But it doesn’t. Maybe he’s finally been able to drink it away. “I broke up with her.”

“What?” Alex asks shocked. “Why?”

“She asked me to choose what I loved the most.”

“Of what, her and drinking?”

“No. Her and you.” Michael watches as Alex’s mouth drops a little. “It’s not easy to hide feelings for an ex-something from a psychic. She wanted me to choose. I chose you. I think she knew I would, that’s why she asked”

Michael lays down on the bench in ‘his’ holding cell, his arm coming up and covering his eyes. “Now leave, ‘Lex.”

“Michael.” Hearing his name from Alex’s mouth does make the hurt blossom. Not drunk enough then. 

“No. I chose you. Doesn’t mean that I want you right now either, it just means that out of the two of you I can lose her. I can’t lose you. Not wanting to lose you and wanting you are two different things. Now let me serve my drunk and disorderly in peace. I need time, Alex. Just like you did.”

He listens to the sound of Alex breathing, as the world swims behind his eyelids.

“Okay. Sleep tight, Guerin.”

He misses Alex the second he leaves the room.


End file.
